


Что вы хотели знать о ригане, но боялись спросить

by Moraine, wtfthewalkingdead2018



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfthewalkingdead2018/pseuds/wtfthewalkingdead2018
Summary: Идеальный риган – какой он? У нас есть целых две версии. Персонажи будут счастливы – мы гарантируем.





	Что вы хотели знать о ригане, но боялись спросить

**Author's Note:**

> Глум и стеб, вдохновленные фиками по пейрингу. Несколько матерных слов.

**Действие первое. Стандартный Риган**

_Сцена первая. Внутри контейнера_

Рик в одних труселях, запертый в контейнере у Мусорщиков. Рядом Джадис, пара Мусорщиков-статистов и отчего-то Саймон. У всех смущенный вид.

Джадис. Рик, снимай трусы! Я должна нарисовать тебя голым, а потом изнасиловать.

Рик хранит гордое молчание.

Джадис. Ладно тебе! Будто ты сценарий не читал.  
Рик (упрямо). Во-первых, не сниму, на это я не подписывался. Во-вторых, извините, как ты собралась меня насиловать?  
Джадис. Ну, чисто технически… Тебя будут держать, я сяду сверху… Блин, я привлекательная женщина!  
Рик (хмуро). Я храню верность Мишонн!  
Джадис (закатывая глаза). Все вы, кобели, одинаковые! (С надеждой.) А может, мы с тобой быстренько трахнемся по обоюдке? Ну, ты привлекателен, я чертовски привлекательна… А то такую возню придется разводить!  
Рик (смеривая ее задумчивым взглядом). Вообще-то…  
Мусорщик-статист (мрачно). В сценарии написано «изнасиловать». А вот еще: «Тело предаст, и он будет мучиться от стыда».

Джадис двигает бровями, намекая, Рик продолжает хмуриться.

Мусорщик-статист. А потом она пустит его по кругу. (Становится еще мрачнее и переглядывается со вторым статистом. Обоим явно не хочется насиловать Рика.)  
Рик. Так… предположим. А этот что здесь делает? (Указывает на Саймона.)

У того одновременно несчастный и разозленный вид.

Саймон. В сценарии написано, что я правая рука Нигана, а потому тоже должен тебя изнасиловать. Злодей я или нет? (Его голос меняется.) Господи, за что? У меня Грегори некормленный, омлет для него подгорает! Тот самый, с любовью!.. Чуваки, давайте по-быстрому, а?  
Рик (скрещивает руки на груди). Я не буду снимать трусы!

Снаружи слышны глухие удары, дверь распахивается. На пороге стоит Ниган с Люсиль наперевес.

Ниган. Мерзкая баба, как ты посмела коснуться Рика и пустить его по кругу? (Окидывает взглядом целехонького Рика и мрачных мусорщиков-статистов и Саймона.) Я не понял, Рик, ты почему еще в трусах?  
Рик. Ну, знаете ли…  
Ниган. Саймон, а ты какого хера тут делаешь?  
Саймон. Я тогда пошел, ладно? А то Грегори омлет ждет. (Несется прочь из контейнера.)  
Мусорщики (переглядываясь). Можно мы тоже пойдем?  
Ниган. Стоять! От кого я буду спасать Рика? (Прокашливается.) Так вот, мерзкая баба! И все прочие, тоже мерзкие! Я что вам сказал? Поймайте Рика! А вы посмели… (Косится на по-прежнему целехонького Рика и сбивается.) Бля, ребят, вы хоть врежьте ему пару раз. А то неудобно выходит.

Мусорщики благоразумно не шевелятся.

Ниган (с надеждой смотрит на Джадис.) Ну хоть ты!  
Джадис (с достоинством). Спасибо, нет.  
Ниган. Все приходится делать самому! (Подходит к Рику, но тот показывает ему кулак. Ниган вздыхает и пытается поднять его на руки. Люсиль мешается, Ниган, матерясь, запихивает ее под мышку и кое-как сгребает Рика с пола.) Не сопротивляйся, сука! Я тебя спасаю. Бля, чего ж ты такой тяжелый?  
Рик (не делая никакой попытки ему помочь). Тренироваться надо было, а не ночи напролет с женами трахаться.  
Ниган (радостно). Ты ведь ревнуешь, да? Ну, признавайся! Хоть немножечко! Я трахаюсь с презренными бабами, а ты мучаешься и ночами плачешь в подушку?  
Рик. Черта с два!  
Ниган. Тварь бесчувственная! А, знаю! Это глубокая психологическая травма от изнасилования!

Ниган с Риком на руках, пошатываясь, бредет к двери.

Ниган. Слышь, Джадис!

Та намеревается по-тихому слинять, но вынужденно застывает.

Ниган. По сценарию я должен забить тебя Люсиль, но у меня руки заняты. Давай замнем, а?

Та облегченно выдыхает.

Ниган. Или я в следующий раз зайду.  
Джадис. Хм… Давай я лучше я вас нарисую. Или скульптуру слеплю.  
Ниган (некоторое время поразмышляв). По рукам. Столько, чур, слепишь в полный рост и вот с таким хуем. Чтобы все завидовали.  
Джадис (закатывая глаза и обреченно вздыхая). Да хоть с конским!

_Сцена вторая. Снаружи контейнера_

На свалку успевают сбежаться все александрийцы во главе с Мишонн, Карлом и Дэрилом. На заднем плане мнутся Спасители.

Ниган. Опоздали! Я уже спас Рика!  
Дэрил (нехорошо прищуриваясь). От чего это ты его спас?  
Ниган. Вы что, не видите? Его пустили по кругу и зверски изнасиловали.

Дэрил, Мишонн и Карл переглядываются, затем синхронно смотрят на целого Рика в одних трусах.

Карл (осторожно). Ты уверен?  
Ниган (с напором). В сценарии написано именно так! Спорить будешь?  
Мишонн. Я б поспорила.  
Ниган. А твоего мнения никто не спрашивал. Теперь я унесу его на руках в закат и буду комфортить.  
Дэрил. Ты?!  
Ниган. А кто ж еще? Он тронул мое суровое сердце, и в нем расцвела любовь.  
Мишонн. Как-то не особо верится.  
Ниган (обиженно). Расцвела! Рик, скажи ей!  
Рик (явно ощущая себя по-идиотски). Вроде того.  
Ниган. Я злой был, потому что у меня Рика не было. А теперь заживем!  
Карл. В смысле – заживем?  
Ниган. Я увезу его в Убежище, он будет варить мне спагетти… (В сторону.) Он вообще умеет готовить? (Уже уверенней.) Я вылечу его от ужасных травм, и мы поженимся.  
Мишонн. Минуточку! А как же я?  
Ниган (пренебрежительно). А тебя тут вообще рядом не стояло. Радуйся, что по этому сценарию ты просто бро, а не мерзкая завистливая баба. А вот я соулмейт! Рик, скажи ей!  
Рик (вяло). Это чувство давно спало в моей душе, но я упрямо отказывался его признавать… (Сбивается.) Ниган героически меня спас, и теперь… (Снова сбивается.) Короче, и так все понятно.

Судя по лицам александрийцев, им ни черта не понятно.

Карл. Эй, а я? Я ж твой сын!  
Дэрил. И я?  
Рик (обреченно машет рукой). А вы как-нибудь сами, не маленькие. И вообще, какая Александрия? Какая месть? У меня любовь. (Кисло смотрит на Нигана.) И свадьба.  
Ниган (радостно). Все приглашены! (В сторону.) У меня щас руки отвалятся эту тушу таскать.

По-прежнему пошатываясь под весом Рика, ковыляет в закат.  
Александрийцы и Спасители растерянно переглядываются, явно не зная, что теперь делать.

Мишонн (прокашливаясь и явно не веря в то, что говорит). Хэппи-энд!

**Действие второе. Риган наоборот**

_Сцена первая. Убежище_

В главном цехе на полу, скрестив ноги, сидит мрачный Ниган, возле него лежит Люсиль. Вокруг стоят Саймон, Гэвин, Дуайт, Регина и прочие и смущенно переглядываются. Наконец, Дуайт, собираясь с духом, выходит вперед.

Дуайт. Короче, мы типа тебя свергли.

Ниган приподнимает бровь.

Дуайт (начиная горячиться). Ты – воплощенное зло! Садист! Чудовище! Я должен отомстить тебе за Тину и Шерри.  
Ниган. Предположим, с тобой понятно. А остальные-то чего?

Саймон, Гэвин и Регина опять переглядываются.

Гэвин (неуверенно). Мы не могли больше терпеть… (Подвисает. Продолжает с надеждой.) Давай сойдемся на том, что ты садист и чудовище?  
Ниган (заводясь). Будто вы раньше этого не знали, засранцы! Я вас поил и кормил, замечу!  
Гэвин (прокашливаясь). Слушай, так в сценарии написано. Будешь спорить?  
Ниган (воинственно). И буду!

Все обречено на него смотрят.

Дуайт. Давай перестанем тянуть волынку, а? Знаешь ведь, что вариантов нет.  
Ниган. Да я этим вашим сценарием сейчас подотрусь!  
Дуайт (вдохновенно). Ну и ладно! Без тебя справимся. Что там дальше?  
Гэвин (погребальным голосом). Мы собираемся отмстить за те бесчеловечные ужасы, что он творил.  
Ниган. Эй, чуваки…  
Регина (быстро). Да-да, давайте уже мстить, наконец, а потом разойдемся по своим делам. Что мы должны устроить?  
Дуайт. Мы сейчас пустим его по кругу и изнасилуем! (В сторону.) В чертовом сценарии что, других вариантов не предусмотрено?

Ниган принимается грязно материться, в красках расписывая, что сделает с каждым, кто попробует к нему приблизиться.

Гэвин (собравшись с духом). Ну, кто первый?  
Ниган (продолжая материться). Люсиль… в жопу… до самых гланд! Все меня слышали?  
Дуайт. Слышали-слышали, не переживай так. (Обращаясь к остальным.) Может, будем тянуть соломинку?  
Ниган. Что, она тоже тянуть будет? (Тыкает в Регину.)  
Регина (находчиво.) А я лучше посмотрю! (Неуверенно.) Может, всю жизнь мечтала посмотреть, как насилуют мужика. (В сторону.) Боже, в сценарии действительно так написано?  
Саймон (нервно). А может, без меня? У меня Грегори…  
Дуайт. Кажется, мы уже слышали эту отговорку!  
Саймон (на грани истерики). Это не отговорка! Это правда! У меня Грегори останется без омлета! Суки вы все бессердечные!

Дуайт, Гэвин, Регина и прочие обдают его презрением.

Дуайт. Ну уж нет! Решил так просто отделаться? В сценарии написано – насилуем все, значит, все.  
Гэвин (ободряюще кладет Саймону руку на плечо). Держись, мужик. Нам всем непросто.

Ворота Убежища с грохотом распахиваются. На пороге Рик с топором наперевес.

Рик. Ах вы твари! Что вы сделали с моим любимым?

Спасители и Ниган переглядываются.

Саймон (робко). Эээ, Рик? Ты в порядке? Какой любимый?  
Рик (с напором, маскирующим внутренние сомнения). Такой!  
Саймон. Он же Гленна и Абрахама убил, чуть не заставил тебя отрубить руку Карла. Вот этим топором, замечу. Еще кого-то укокал.

Ниган при каждом его обвинении с надеждой кивает.

Рик (несколько скисая). Перед истинной любовью это мелочи!  
Гэвин. Можно, мы уже уйдем?  
Рик. Стоять! Вы, грязные извращенцы, надругались над любовью всей моей жизни… (Сбивается, глядя на совершенно целого и разозленного Нигана, сидящего на полу.) Ну… едва не надругались. Я отомщу!  
Регина (в сторону). Лучше б ты так за своих мстил.  
Рик (угрожающе.) Чтоооо?  
Регина (быстро). Ничего. Мы сдаемся. Забирай.  
Ниган (в тон Рику). Чтоооо? Ах вы предатели!  
Саймон (тоже быстро). Мы не можем стоять на пути истинных чувств! (Пытается удрать, но Дуайт хватает его за шиворот и что-то шипит в ухо.)

Рик косится на них с подозрением, подходит к Нигану и пытается поднять того с пола. Проблема в том, что Ниган несколько его выше и явно тяжелее. И, главное, не собирается вставать.

Ниган (обманчиво ласково). Щас как съезжу тебе Люсиль по кумполу!  
Рик. Только попробуй. Пристрелю!

Оба сверлят друг друга злобными взглядами.

Регина (осторожно). Ребят, не отклоняйтесь от сценария.

Те еще некоторое время играют в гляделки, наконец, Ниган вздыхает.

Ниган. Что там дальше в этой вашей бумажке для подтирки?  
Дуайт (так же осторожно, как и Регина). Он должен отнести тебя в закат.  
Ниган. Ну, пусть попробует.  
Рик (сквозь зубы). Блин, я не нанимался… Поднимайся уже сам, а?  
Ниган (мстительно улыбаясь). Не могу, я дамзель ин дистресс.

Озверевший Рик явно хочет дать ему ногой по заднице, и Ниган, деланно-скорбно вздохнув, встает. Он упирает руки в бока и нависает над Риком, но тот достает кольт питон и утыкает дуло Нигану в лоб.

Рик (саркастически). Пошли уже, дорогая невеста. Отец Габриэль ждет у алтаря.

Ниган на миг меняется в лице, но кое-как восстанавливает самообладание.

Ниган. А, ваш чертов священник. Вот кого бы я оприходовал Лю…  
Дуайт (язвительно). Какая романтика! Какая страсть!  
Ниган и Рик (одновременно). Заткнись!

Дуайт стушевывается.  
Ниган поднимает с пола Люсиль, выразительно ею потряхивает.

Ниган. Вот ваш сценарий закончится, и я вернусь, засранцы.  
Рик (мрачно). В сценарии написано, что ты ее выкинешь как знак того, что отрекся от прошлого.  
Ниган. Я тебе выкину!

Некоторое время сверлят друг друга мрачными взглядами, не замечают, как Дуайт осторожно показывает им фак.

Регина (пытаясь разрядить сгустившуюся атмосферу). Вы посмотрите, какая любовь!

Остальные вяло изображают энтузиазм.

Рик (сдаваясь). Короче, я типа понес его в закат. (Шепотом.) Шевелись уже. Давай отмучаемся побыстрее.

Тащит вяло огрызающегося Нигана за собой. Спасители хмуро смотрят им вслед.

_Сцена вторая. Александрия_

Кухня дома Граймсов. Мрачный Ниган в кокетливо повязанном переднике у плиты готовит спагетти. На столе рядом отчего-то лежит кольт питон. Карл с Джудит на руках настороженно наблюдает за происходящим.

Ниган. Перестань пялиться, засранец. Будто первый раз видишь мужика у плиты.  
Карл. А что-нибудь другое ты приготовить можешь? А то позавчера спагетти, вчера спагетти, сегодня…  
Ниган. Еще одно слово, и я возьму Люсиль и… (Косится на лежащий на столе кольт питон.) Блядь…  
Карл. Не ругайся. Джудит научится плохому.  
Ниган. Нет, вы охренели! В этом сценарии действительно написано, что я теперь должен готовить обеды и прибираться по дому?

Карл кивает.

Ниган. Мужские шовинистические свиньи! (В конце фразы его голос подозрительно вздрагивает.) Ну нет! Я не сдамся! (Принимается яростно размешивать спагетти.)  
Карл. Еще там написано, что любовь к папе растопила твое сердце. И ты нашел свое истинное предназначение.  
Ниган. Недосолено! Так, засранец, подай солонку!

Карл достает солонку и протягивает Нигану.

Карл. А почему папин пистолет тут лежит?  
Ниган (вздыхает). Мы типа обменялись. Как кольцами. Я ему отдал Люсиль, а он мне оставил кольт питон.  
Карл (неуверенно). Очень трогательно.  
Ниган (с внезапным воодушевлением). Правда так думаешь?

Карл быстро кивает.

Ниган. А свадьба ничего так получилась, да?  
Карл. Ты устроил драку.  
Ниган. Да ладно! Какая свадьба без драки? И вообще, тот чувак, Тобин, классный мужик. И этот, как его, Скотт, да? Тоже норм. И даже ваш местный пидор. Обещал мне дать парочку советов для улучшения семейной жизни. (Мечтательно.) Эх, развернулся бы я с ними…

Спагетти принимаются булькать в кастрюле, и Ниган, матерясь, переставляет ее на незажженную конфорку.

Ниган. Ну вот… Ты мне зубы не заговаривай! Чуть обед не убежал!

Карл вздыхает и протягивает Нигану дуршлаг. Тот не замечает, с тоской смотрит на плиту.

Карл (сочувственно). Может, ну его, этот сценарий?  
Ниган (грустно). Поздняк метаться, пацан. Счастье – такое дело, от него не отвертишься.  
Карл (с надеждой). А Спасители?  
Ниган (уже чуть бодрее). Сами справятся.  
Карл. А Люсиль?  
Ниган. Это я так сублимировал.  
Карл. Тогда чего не выкинул, как в сценарии написано?  
Ниган (с угрозой). Я тебе выкину! (Мягче и даже с некоторым воодушевлением.) И вообще, так даже лучше получилось. Рик не обидит мою девочку.  
Карл (быстро возвращаясь к более безопасной теме). А куча людей, которых ты убил?  
Ниган. Это у меня была травма. В глубине души я трепетный и нежный, Рик не даст соврать.

Как по заказу, на кухню входит Рик с Люсиль на плече, обреченно смотрит на возящегося у плиты Нигана и Карла, держащего в одной руке Джудит, а в другой дуршлаг.

Ниган (неожиданно радостно). Дорогой, обед вот-вот будет готов!  
Рик. Снова спагетти?  
Ниган (пожимая плечами). А я что могу поделать? Хотя, знаешь, я тут подружился с Кэрол, она обещает дать рецепт фирменного печенья из желудей.

Рик негромко стонет.

Ниган (еще более радостно). Дорогой, ты совсем вымотался! Иди пока в гостиную. Хочешь, принесу тебе плед и тапочки?  
Рик. Да вы издеваетесь!  
Ниган. Ладно тебе. Я, между прочим, стараюсь. И ты тоже мог бы постараться, уж если я теперь твоя жена.

В глазах Рика явственно читается желание свалить из кухни куда угодно.

Ниган (капризно). Подари мне что-нибудь. У меня любимая куртка прохудилась, на джинсах дырка на самом видном месте.  
Рик (скрежеща зубами). Ты, сволочь, лучше скажи, куда мою бритву запихал? У тебя своя есть – ей пользуйся. И зубная щетка у тебя тоже своя!  
Ниган (хлопая глазами и явно получая от происходящего все больше удовольствия). Мы же с тобой соулмейты. У нас все должно быть общее!

Карл мрачно смотрит то на одного, то на другого. Кажется, его вот-вот стошнит.

Ниган (подмигивая). Милые бранятся – только тешатся. Привыкай, засранец. Куда деваться-то?  
Карл. Ну нафиг такие хэппи-энды!

Занавес


End file.
